Trouble Lying
by Pseudo-lux-serpens
Summary: Just a little ficlit about Jin and Touya. Except for the fact that it has nothing to do with the word 'little'. JinXTouya ReishoXTouya, but Touya doesn't like Reisho!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: well, just a random little fic, if you like it then review and I'll write more but I'll only write more if you want me to and if I get three reviews.  
  
If you would like to see angst then I can do that.  
  
Sadly enough I love angst.  
  
But oddly enough I love humor too . . .?  
  
AND MIGHT I ADD THAT I AM NO LONGER PISSED AT TOONAMI!!!  
  
WOOH HOOOH!  
  
THEY BROUGH YU YU HAKUSHO BACK!  
  
MAUAHAHAHAHA I'M SO HAPPY! 5:30, OH YEAH BABY!!!  
  
*ahem*  
  
sorry about that little outburst . . .  
  
A/N: (another note thing.) this is me assuming what happened after their team lost the match to team urameshi. I think their team name is like masho or something?  
  
I just stood there, clutching my sides as Reisho (A/N: is that how u spell Reisho? Cuz I don't know.) Stood towering in front of me.  
  
Reisho had a terrible grin on his face. I just took a step away from him in a vain attempt to stop him. Reisho's grin faded and he hit me in the face. I felt my lip crack from it. I took a few steps back and hit a tree with me back.  
  
I looked to Reisho with fearful eyes as my lip bled. Although I tried not to show my fear of him it was still etched in my face. I reached up with one of my hands and wiped the blood away from my lip. Reisho just walked closer to me.  
  
"Come now Touya, why don't you ever fight back? It always makes it more fun. Besides, I almost feel bad beating on someone who refuses to hit back."  
  
"I won't fight you. You're my teammate."  
  
I know that may not have been quite the perfect thing to say but it was the reason. I think . . . ?  
  
"Your choice."  
  
With that Reisho punched me in the stomach and I fell to the ground with some more blood trickling from my broken lip. Or maybe it was from him punching me so hard in the stomach? I don't really know. Reisho just seemingly grinned in delight as I coughed.  
  
"If I didn't need you as a fighter to defeat the weaker demons, I would kill you right now."  
  
I just sat on the ground. I don't believe that's the real reason Reisho kept me around but it's what he always said. Reisho pulled me to my feet by the front of my shirt. He held on to the front and looked to my face.  
  
I was worried about what he was going to do next. But what bewildered me the most was that he seemed to be more examining my face than he was trying to instill fear in me. It's like he wanted something from me.  
  
I realize that I had a line of blood running down my chin and his left cheek was purpling from the blow Reisho had given me. I knew this but I couldn't do much about it.  
  
"You're pitiful."  
  
With that Reisho tossed me aside and walked away. I sat there until I was sure Reisho was gone. After a few minutes I sighed and stood up. I lifted my already red hand wiped away the blood running down my chin and put my hand to my stomach. I could feel it heating up from the blow.  
  
Then I pushed myself into straightening up. I didn't want to look that hurt.  
  
I wasn't hurt that bad, not to mention that I was pretty used to it. But most of all I just didn't want anyone worrying if they saw me.  
  
I mean what would you think if you saw me all hunched over with blood coming from my mouth? You would run over and ask if I was okay. But at least probably nobody would notice if I just had a bruise on my cheek and a scab on my lip.  
  
I then walked back to the hotel that I was staying in for the rest of the tournament. I walked into the room silently, trying not to get anyone's attention. Jin was seemingly out and Bakken was sitting on the couch reading the paper.  
  
I looked to Bakken who had turned briefly to look at me, he smirked, and continued reading.  
  
I just walked into the bathroom and looked in the mirror to see if any more blood had dripped down my face.  
  
There was a slight scab on my lip where it had broken with the impact. Then I heard the door open again and peeked out the bathroom door to see who it was, fearing it was Reisho again.  
  
After all Reisho didn't care if Bakken was around, Bakken didn't care. But if Jin were around, he cared and he would stop Reisho. Once before Reisho had made that mistake and shoved me while Jin was there. Well to say the least Reisho regretted it.  
  
I watched Jin walk in the room with his hands behind his head and sit down across from Bakken. I quickly pulled my head back into the bathroom.  
  
What would Jin do if he saw me? He would know it was Reisho and would go to beat on him or something. Maybe he would just think it was from a regular fight? Yeah, what if I told him that I had a little trouble getting rid of a few lower class demons bothering me?  
  
No, Jin's even smart enough to know that I wouldn't even waste my time on lower class demons.  
  
Well, there was no way that I could get out of it if he saw me. So I looked back out of the bathroom to see Jin, still sitting there. He sighed and continued to sit there.  
  
Hey! Maybe I could sneak into my room? Yeah, he wouldn't see me. I don't know why I cared so much about if Jin saw me but I knew it would be a bad thing. Either he would get pissed and beat the snot out of Reisho or I would get one hell of a long lecture.  
  
Like I say, either way it would be a bad thing if Jin saw me. I crept out of the bathroom and Jin just sighed again. Bakken seemed quite annoyed with him being around.  
  
I just continued to creep over to the room, trying to get away from Jin, at least for now. Yet again Jin sighed.  
  
But this time I guess Bakken just snapped and pushed the paper down.  
  
"Can't you go somewhere else and do that?!"  
  
"Oh? I'm sorry 'bout that. Does it bother you?"  
  
"Rrrrr. . . You could go do that outside or something breezy!"  
  
"Been there, done that."  
  
Bakken just continued to growl for a moment. All I could do was stop and hope that Bakken didn't do anything to give me away.  
  
Then I saw Bakken turn to look at me. He smiled at the look on my face. I just winced as Jin turned to see what Bakken was smiling at.  
  
CRAP! Okay so maybe I don't do things like that in real life but I'm thinking them! Jin smiled momentarily as I wiped my face clean of all markings of emotions.  
  
Or at least I hope I did.  
  
"I didn't know you were here! Hey? What happened to your face?" Jin's normally happy exterior seemed to crack apart to show a questionable expression beneath.  
  
"Uh. . ."  
  
"It was that damned it all Reisho wasn't it!?"  
  
I didn't know what to say. It's not like I was protecting Reisho so much as I was trying to stop Jin. I tried to think of a plausible lie to tell him.  
  
Nothing exactly popped up. If only I had thought of something intelligent to say. But unfortunately brainpower was not on the list of things for me to have today.  
  
"No. Um, it was . . ."  
  
Keep thinking. I swear I would rather have jumped out of the window than saying I fell and hit a rock. That would have been the stupidest thing possible to do or say. I mean, what am I? A caveman?  
  
Okay, just breathe and think. Jin was just looking at me as though he were waiting for me to think up a lie. But I had to think of something plausible.  
  
What could have happened to me? Um, um, oh I know! A bee stung me! Oh my god, I must be getting really desperate.  
  
You know, you would think that in my extensive knowledge I would be able to think up a plausible lie. But no, apparently not.  
  
Jin was now just getting annoyed as a stood there scared that he would go kick the crap out of Reisho just so that next week Reisho could return the favor . . . to me.  
  
"It wasn't Reisho. It was . . ."  
  
Then I thought about it. Not just randomly thinking. Hm, what could hit my cheek so that it would bruise. I quickly glanced to Bakken to see what he had to say to me.  
  
Big, dumb, oaf, all he was doing was grinning waiting to see what I could come up with.  
  
Think Touya, think! Oh what the hell! He might think that a lower class demon caught me by surprise? No, he won't but it's worth a shot. Not like I have anything else I can do.  
  
Come to think of it I really should have thought it through more before I walked out of the bathroom.  
  
"It was a couple of lower class demons. They uh, caught me by surprise."  
  
Jin looked really skeptical. He looked to me like there was something else that I was to say.  
  
"Yeah, I was . . . out . . . training . . . in the forest . . . and . . . like I said, they ambushed me . . . so . . . that's what happened to me. Why I'm all beat up and . . . uh . . ."  
  
Whoops. If only I hadn't said 'all beat up' then maybe Jin would have believed me. Oh who am I kidding, it didn't matter.  
  
"So, yer 'all beat up'. Don't mean ta sound like I'm doubtin' ya but I don't think a couple a lower class demons could beat ya up."  
  
I could see Bakken grinning insanely as Jin gave me a look like he was just humoring me. We all knew I was lying. Just some unwilling to admit the others knew.  
  
So maybe I can't lie but the truth is always better right?  
  
I just sighed and closed my eyes. I knew Jin was smiling. But I opened my eyes anyway to see it. He was grinning at me like a fool and I just sat down on the floor.  
  
Letting my aching muscles take a break. Jin got up and Bakken went back to reading. Jin walked over to me on the floor.  
  
"I'm onna get Reisho fer this one."  
  
"No!"  
  
"Why not? It's not anythin' he didn't already have comin'!"  
  
Well, not like I wanted to tell him that Reisho would beat on 'The One and Only Human Punching Bag' if he did that. But I didn't think of anything else at the time.  
  
I think I left my brain somewhere that day. Either that or I needed to hire someone to fix it. Well, I guess head throbbing from a massive beating is a good enough as any to have a broken brain.  
  
I stood up, not wanting to seem weak or anything. But Jin helped me up anyway. I walked into the bedroom and lay down on the bed. I closed my eyes and Jin just walked up to me.  
  
"Ya okay?"  
  
"As fine as ever."  
  
"Ya need help or anythin'?"  
  
"No Jin. I'm fine. I just need to lay down for a while."  
  
"Did he hurt ya very badly?"  
  
"No worse than before."  
  
I regretted saying that. It made Jin think that this had happened many times before. Not that it hadn't, but still it didn't want him to pity me, or anything like that.  
  
"Why don't ya ever fight him off? I'm sure you're plenty strong enough to."  
  
"I don't know. But I don't want to think about it right now. What time is it Jin?"  
  
"I think it's around five."  
  
"Okay."  
  
I started to feel kind of tired. Like I didn't want to open my eyes. I knew Jin was still there. I didn't even have to try to feel his ki. First of all he was right next to me, and secondly he had a fairly large ki too. So it wasn't like it could just blend into the background of everyone else's.  
  
"Hey Jin?"  
  
I'm sure he could tell that I was sleepy. My voice was kind of trailing off and my breathing was shallow.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Don't do anything to Reisho."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
I could tell from how quickly Jin reacted to that request that he didn't want to do as a said. But I wasn't about to answer.  
  
I was too drained to answer. I knew in a few more moments I would be asleep and I didn't want to spoil that. I wanted to sleep for a little while.  
  
After all it would bring me away from the pain of the bruises Reisho had given me.  
  
I heard Jin quietly say.  
  
"Yeah, I won't. But that's only because ya told me not to." 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: well, it's kinda back.  
  
I won't get into shounen ai yet,  
  
But that's only because I'm only going to do that if the majority of the reviews in this week are towards shounen ai.  
  
Otherwise I'm just keeping them friends.  
  
But if it does become shounen ai,  
  
it's probably not even going to be lime.  
  
So, don't get your hopes up if that's what you're looking for.  
  
I mean I can read lime but can't write it.  
  
Oh wow, I'm so ADD, I meant to say in the last authors note, thanks to:  
  
XXMidori-ChanXx- yay! I love reviews. Thanks for saying that my idea of an Irish accent wasn't stupid or bad1 *sniff* I feel so loved. I know it's not perfect but at least it's not totally wrong right? I'm sorry though; I'll try to read your fic! It just wasn't working for a while, but it's working now and I'll read it right away! Anyway Ja mata! Arigatou Gozamazu for reviewing!!!  
  
Forsaken-in-death/Kitsune_Demon: sorry it takes me so long to update, just so busy! Going to Pittsburgh next weekend and it sux! And I had to clean my room (which is so dirty) wow, I didn't know I had carpet in here?! Anyway thanks for reviewing! I'm not entirely sure that I'm going to make it shounen ai? I know you want me to but other people don't . . . ? What am I supposed to do! Anyway Ja mata! Arigatou Gozamazu for reviewing!!!  
  
Hikaru-009: I know just as much as you how stereotypical it is to have those kinds of fics but I'm drawn to angst! Sorry it takes me so long to update! It's hard! Anyway, thank you for reviewing. I think they're a really cute and perfect couple but the problem is I need a few more people to say for it to be that way for me to actually make it shounen ai. But thank you! I probably will make them a couple seeing as three people said they wanted them to be together and only one saying they wanted them just friends! Ja mata till next time! Arigatou gozaimazu!!!  
  
Sycogerl64: rrr!?!?! I'm so confused right now?! People are saying to make it shounen ai, and you're saying not to? My cuz says not to!? I'm so confused!!! Anyway, if I get more votes for shounen ai then I'm gonna do that?! I'm sorry! But this chapter is completely shounen ai free! I just want to leave it shounen ai free until I get more people to say whether or not. Anyway Ja mata! Arigatou Gozamazu for reviewing!!! Oh and, I adore your fic uh . . . I don't know what it's called but it's got Touya in it and it's really long. I haven't gotten around to reviewing it but you have to tell me what you're doing different than me?! How is it that you get so many reviews!??!?!!? Anyway, I love it; it's got such lovely angst scenes! Got any pointers for me? Just e-mail me or something! Sayonara!  
  
Okay, finally done with that incredibly long authors note! But if you reviewed I said something to you! Hopefully . . . if you're not up there you will be for sure in the next one! And I am so sorry if I forgot you or something!? Anyway on with the fic!  
  
ON WITH THE FIC!!! AND IF YOU DIDN'T READ THE AUTHORS NOTE PLEASE DO!!!  
  
It felt as though I was falling. All the gravity seemed to have left my body. I couldn't see but I was shaking and tense. It was all black.  
  
I forced my eyes open to see nothing; the same as the inside of my eyes. Dark. Then it seemed that I had stopped, I was still all tensed up but I was now standing.  
  
I stepped forward. There was one solitary light. As though a star were sitting on the ground about fifteen yards away. I walked towards it.  
  
I could feel heat coming from the star. I continued to walk towards it. It was only two yards from me when a woman suddenly lifted it up.  
  
She had feathers covering her. Only enough so that she wasn't exposed but it wasn't a flaunting notion in the way she moved. She held the star in her hands.  
  
It glowed brighter. I didn't shield his eyes though. The light of the star covered the woman's face so that it was unreadable. It burned with brightness yet undiscovered of the universe. Her hands seemed to disappear in the sheer intensity of the light.  
  
She had sky blue eyes that seemed to hold storms within, waiting to be released to wreak havoc on the unready world. A small peach colored tail flicked behind her lithe form as long slender baby pink wings began to enclose the both of us in a new orb of light.  
  
The woman was still standing in the same way, pale eyes burning a hole into my own icy azure eyes. She stared through me as her wings held me within her soothing world of light.  
  
Her feathers were soft against my back as I was locked inside. The star flickered. I didn't want it to go out. I didn't want to be left in the dark. The woman continued to stare through me. Not searching my expression so much as she was my own soul.  
  
I could feel her burning soul as she brought forth a locket. It was around her neck on a long golden chain. The locket was not the normal curved heart shape. It was not even a shape; it was a jagged three-dimensional star, shining silver as the light in front of me was.  
  
I continued to stare at the star in her outstretched hands, unable to do anything else. The woman seemed to have an aura that matched the stars of the night sky. She pulled off locket from her neck and handed it to me.  
  
I hadn't moved but it was in my hand none the less. I hadn't grabbed it but I had it.  
  
The woman seemed satisfied. She pulled the star back, close to her body. She held it up against her collarbone. She closed her eyes, mission complete.  
  
I watched in confusion as her wings retracted. She pulled them behind her and they disappeared. Her tail seemed to be pulled back into her body.  
  
The feathers that still covered her lean physique fell apart. All I could see was feathers. Then my legs gave out. There was no floor to catch me.  
  
I then heard the woman scream and the light went out. I knew it was the woman. There was no one else there. I saw the woman one last time through the feathers. Pain flooded her face.  
  
She cast me one last glance full of pain and then I fell out of view. The light went out and I was once again falling in the dark.  
  
I continued falling for what seemed like eternity. My hand hurt from the spikes of the necklace in my hand. I grasped it firmly and felt the points of it prick my hand painfully.  
  
But I could not stop. My own pain seemed to pale in comparison to the woman's. I looked back upon the memory of her face.  
  
The lines in it were contorted into shapes that seemed to scream agony. Her eyes were crying out to be freed from the rest of this distress and send away this foul storm devouring her from the inside out. Her scream shattered her composure to be replaced with pure torment that was thick in the air as the sound rung back and forth without a reverberation.  
  
I felt bad for the woman. I could feel my icy aura fill the air around me only to be left in the air that I had just fallen through.  
  
I wish that the woman were with me now; that her willowy wings were once again wrapped around my own form. She would have pulled me up with those long slight wings.  
  
I found ground once again. Although I fell upon it; this time the fall ended with a rough jerk. Agony reached my shoulders. I picked myself up. I stared to the dark; half expecting to see the same star in front of me.  
  
There was no star. Not this time.  
  
I shouldn't have been able to see anything. There was no light anywhere. But ahead I saw a dark form. I didn't know how I knew it was Reisho. But it was.  
  
I then heard a horrible laugh; it was nearly inhuman. But that's what Reisho sounded like. I shivered; it seemed so cold. I couldn't stand it. It was like I was being frozen. I never knew what that had felt like before.  
  
Reisho's shadowy form moved closer. I was quivering. Usually I just stayed calm, but I just couldn't this time. I was terrified. The earth master seemed to emit an energy that I had never known before. Reisho was grinning maniacally.  
  
I felt a few tears on his cheeks but they quickly froze and fell to the unobserved ground with a quiet chime as if someone were tapping fine china.  
  
I tried to move but found that my feet wouldn't follow command. I couldn't see very well.  
  
It wasn't the darkness; that seemed to just be in the background. It was that everything was blurry, and it was as though I couldn't open my eyes all the way.  
  
Reisho continued to come closer. He was so close that I could feel his body heat. But I couldn't do anything. I was frozen. I couldn't move. Why couldn't I move?  
  
I couldn't even look down to my feet; I half expected them to be frozen to the ground.  
  
Reisho had an odd look on his face now. The previous look of evil had faded and was now covered by something else. What was it? I couldn't tell. But I was scared by it.  
  
Reisho lifted up one of his sullen bony hands and put it up to my cheek. I could feel a warm burning sensation when Reisho touched my face.  
  
I didn't like it.  
  
I felt a few more tears fall down my cheeks, freeze, and heard them plummet to the ground. Reisho didn't seem to notice.  
  
I wished that I could see properly. I wished that he would move. I wished that Reisho would get that odd look off his face; it scared me. I wished Reisho would stop touching me; it hurt. But most of all I wished that Jin was there.  
  
Jin would be able to help me. Jin could protect me in a way that no one else could. Jin made me not only physically safe, but _feel_ safe as well.  
  
Reisho didn't move. We both stood in the dark for a long while. I still couldn't move. I wanted to.  
  
Finally Reisho moved. He slid his hand away from my burning face. I could feel the fiery touch of his hand spreading each second he left his clammy hand there.  
  
He brought his hand down and around my slim neck. I couldn't move my body but my lips seemed to move of their own accord. I formed words that I would have never before.  
  
"Ketsunoana!"  
  
I could hear my voice fade away into the rest of the darkness as Reisho brought his other hand up to my neck. I could feel his grip tightening around my neck. I could no longer breathe.  
  
I heard him utter soft words that seemed uncharacteristically nice for them to be coming out of his mouth.  
  
"Koro shite yaru . . . "  
  
I couldn't breathe. It was growing darker. Reisho's expression was as it usually was. Smug. He stared into my dimming eyes.  
  
I could feel myself drifting further and further from reality. I still couldn't move.  
  
"Jigoku ni ike!"  
  
"Urusai, kono bakayaro! Omae o korosu!"  
  
"Iie Reisho, onegai, iie. . . yamete!"  
  
I felt my self-fall over. Reisho was still there but I couldn't do anything. I sat there, in a state of ignorance. I had no idea what was going on. All I heard was Reisho say one thing.  
  
"Tameguchi kitten ja ney o."  
  
I felt my eyes close.  
  
I sat up quickly. It was still dark. I was scared. But I could see moonlight pouring in from a window.  
  
I was still on hanging Neck Island. It was only a dream, a simple dream. But it was scary. I looked over to the bed next to me. There were two beds in the room that Jin and I shared. Jin was sound asleep curled up in the covers.  
  
I could feel sweat pouring down my face. Or wait? It wasn't sweat. They were tears. I had been crying in my sleep.  
  
I don't even remember the last time I cried. I lay back down on the bed. That dream scared me so much. I don't know what was so scary about it.  
  
Reisho's words still played over in my head . . .  
  
"Omae o korosu . . ."  
  
I feared they would take over me. I was scared of him. Really scared. I know it must sound absurd, the ice master, afraid of one person. But I am.  
  
I sat there. I continued to remember the dream. It scared me to be sitting in the dark. I didn't want to be here.  
  
I reached my hand up to my face to brush away crystallized tears.  
  
I found that my hand was sticky. I sat up quickly again. I turned my hand towards the moonlight to see better.  
  
My right hand was coated in blood. I flipped my bed covers back to find a few spots of blood on them too.  
  
I jumped off the bed and continued to stare at my hand. A cold chain was wrapped protectively around my blood soaked palm.  
  
I closed my hand to feel pain rush through it. I opened it and looked to see several puncture wounds throughout it.  
  
I watched several drops of blood fall to the floor. I just stared confused. Then I remembered in the dream. I had the necklace. I had held onto it so hard that it cut my hand.  
  
I looked to the chain wrapped around my palm. I looked to the other side of the chain where something seemed to be hanging.  
  
I reached out and turned the light on without realizing. I stared at the same pendant the so-called angel had. An image of her passive face flashed through my mind.  
  
I then heard Jin groan behind me and he said something tiredly.  
  
"Daijoubou desu-ka?"  
  
"Nani? Oh, I think so."  
  
"What does I think so mean?"  
  
Jin opened his sleepy eyes to look at me standing beside his bed. He could see the bruising on my cheek from earlier.  
  
Then his eyes fell upon my hand. It was covered in blood and there was a gold chain hanging from it, still shining, apparently impervious to the blood.  
  
"What happened?!"  
  
"Wakarimasen."  
  
"Does it hurt?"  
  
"Itai chotto. Gomen nasai, I didn't mean to wake you."  
  
"I'm awake now. Do you don't know what happened?"  
  
"Iie."  
  
"Weird. Well let's go to the bathroom and have a look at it."  
  
"Daijoubu."  
  
Jin and I walked to the bathroom. I put my other hand beneath the bloodied one to stop it from dripping. We walked into the bathroom and Jin flicked the light on.  
  
Then he grabbed my hand and flipped it over, apparently looking for something.  
  
"Nani tendesu-ka?"  
  
"I'm tryin' ta figure out how ta get this chain thing off without hurtin' ya. Where did it come from anyway?"  
  
"Wakarimasen. It was just there when I woke up."  
  
"Why'd ya wake up?"  
  
"I had a bad yume. That's all."  
  
"What was in the bad dream that made it so bad?"  
  
"Nani mo. I don't remember."  
  
"Yoshi."  
  
Jin helped me take off the mysterious necklace. Then he put on some bandages for me seeing as I couldn't with only one hand.  
  
"Arigatou Gozaimazu Jin-dono."  
  
"Do itashimashite. And just call me Jin-san or something. Don't make me sound so high and mighty. It feels weird."  
  
"Daijoubu. Well, good night. See you tomorrow Jin- . . . san."  
  
"Night Touya-kun!"  
  
I walked back into the room and got into bed. Jin came in too and went to sleep. I could tell by his breathing.  
  
But I could not sleep. I was still too scared. I sat there for the rest of the night staring at the odd necklace. It confused me.  
  
I had always been taught that dreams weren't real.  
  
Now what was I supposed to think?  
  
A/N: please review! If you need to know what any of the Japanese in there means then just tell me and I'll tell you! 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: ya know, it really sucks to be an insomniac. It makes school a living hell!!!  
  
Yeah, right now it's three o'clock, Monday morning.  
  
Yeah, it sucks for me doesn't it?  
  
Anyway, I can't sleep  
  
(cuz I have insomnia)  
  
So I figured I might as well get  
  
-something-  
  
done.  
  
So I'm writing this chapter.  
  
Thanks in advance for everyone that reviewed!  
  
Okay, so it's not shounen ai yet.  
  
But remember last chapter?  
  
Well, see I don't know what you people think yet?  
  
So no shounen ai yet!  
  
Sorry for all of you that wanted that.  
  
I'll get right on that if I get enough people saying for me to do it!  
  
TALLY HO MEN!!! (AND WOMEN)  
  
I continued to sit in bed. It was now around six in the morning. I hadn't slept much. But I was fine. No fatigue.  
  
I was just swinging the pendant in my hand. I watched the silver swing past. It was almost hypnotic, the sense that this object gave off.  
  
Like you had to keep touching it. Almost as though it would heal you from the inside out.  
  
My thoughts kept being interrupted by the dream I had had earlier than night. Reisho's words still continued to play awkwardly in my head, over and over.  
  
"Omae o korosu . . ."  
  
I sat up. Jin was still asleep. I slowly got out of bed and left Jin a note on the table beside his bed. It read:  
  
Jin, I've gone out for a little while. I should be back soon. Sayonara. -Touya  
  
I walked out the door and down the hall to the stairs. I tried to be quiet not to wake anyone while I was getting out of the room.  
  
I finally made it outside. The rest of my team seemed to sleep in late. That was fine with me. I liked my alone time.  
  
I walked down a path that I had no idea where it led. But I was sure that I could find my way back. Not like it's that big of an island anyway.  
  
I walked down the path for a while. It was still dark outside but I could see the sky lightening up for the sun to rise in a few hours.  
  
"Chotto matte yo!"  
  
I knew it was Jin, I just didn't know what he wanted from me this time.  
  
"Doshite?"  
  
"Oh, don't be tha' way. I just wanna come with ya."  
  
"Not like I have to slow down for you to catch me."  
  
"Ee."  
  
"Why do you want to come with me? I thought you weren't much of a morning person."  
  
"I'm not. It's just I wanted ta talk ta ya about somethin'."  
  
"Nani?"  
  
"About last night."  
  
"What about last night?"  
  
"Well, what happened to ya? I mean, I'd never seen that necklace before."  
  
"Me either."  
  
"So why'd ya have it?"  
  
"Shirimasen Jin-san. Big fushigi isn't it?"  
  
"Ee. And also, what was is that you dreamed about?"  
  
"Nani mo Jin-san. Just forget about it."  
  
I realize that I said that harsher than I would have liked and I think Jin took it offensively. But you understand right? I just didn't want Jin to know that I was scared of Reisho that much.  
  
"Sumimasen Touya-Kun. Didn't mean ta offend ya 'er nothin'. Just curious."  
  
We continued walking along. I didn't want Jin to be mad at me. I knew he was though. He thought I was mad at him because I snapped at him like that.  
  
But I didn't want to tell him how kowai I was of Reisho. I just wanted to tell him so that he could protect me from him.  
  
I mean, I could protect myself but it's like every time I try it hurts me more than it does Reisho. Like somehow Reisho is making me hurt more.  
  
I don't even know. Besides, Jin would just think I was a big baby if I told him about my dream. He would just laugh at me.  
  
That's the last thing I need in my life. Beatings from Reisho AND Jin laughing at my fears. What a life that would be.  
  
"Gomen nasai Jin-san. Ano . . . "  
  
Should I tell him? I don't know. Why did I have to start the sentence? He would have said something if I didn't. After all he was Jin. He couldn't keep his mouth shut.  
  
Now it seems he's spreading his disease. But I have to tell him anyway. I don't know if I can get the words out.  
  
"Hai?"  
  
"Ano . . . Boku wa . . . kowai . . . "  
  
"Of what?"  
  
"Reisho, demo onegai shimasu, don't tell Reisho!"  
  
"Nani?"  
  
"yurushite kudasai. O-jama shimashita. I shouldn't have told you."  
  
"Iie, mamotte ageru Touya-kun. I promise."  
  
"Iie Jin-san. You don't have to I-"  
  
"I will. Trust me."  
  
" . . . Arigatou gozaimzu Jin-san. Doomo Arigatou. . . "  
  
Jin just continued to smile at me. I didn't understand. I couldn't figure out why I had said that to him either. I was just . . . I don't even know.  
  
We kept walking down the path. It began to get warmer out and the sky brightened for the coming of morning. Jin seemed perfectly content in the early morning.  
  
Usually he's a tired yourou in the morning, but he seemed fine with me. We kept walking.  
  
Finally we made it to the end of the path and a cliff. The cliff gave a great view over the beach.  
  
"Sugoi, that's pretty."  
  
I couldn't say anything back to that. Jin didn't seem to mind. We just stared out over the cliff for a moment. Then I heard a few rocks shift.  
  
Jin just seemed to ignore it.  
  
I turned around.  
  
Nobody was there.  
  
I was getting kind of weirded out by this. It just didn't seem . . . normal. I don't know what it was but it didn't seem normal.  
  
I looked down to the ground.  
  
Nothing there, just dirt.  
  
I looked back out onto the beach.  
  
Nothing out of the ordinary.  
  
Just sand.  
  
I walked closer to the edge of the cliff and Jin just watched me. But then he turned back to watching the ocean and looking over the island.  
  
I walked closer to the cliff. I was beginning to get weary of being so close to the edge at such a height. If I fell that would be the end of me.  
  
I edged even closer to the cliff. I had this feeling that I needed to look down it. It almost felt like I was being sucked towards the edge of it.  
  
I was being as careful as I could. I peered over the edge of the cliff. Jin didn't seem to be paying much attention to anything at that moment.  
  
Suddenly something grabbed the front of my shirt and then I found myself falling. Just as I was in my dream. I closed my eyes.  
  
Dark. Just like in the dream.  
  
What came next in that dream?  
  
I couldn't remember properly.  
  
I opened my eyes to be acquainted with two cloudy sky blue ones. I didn't hear anything except the rushing of air through my ears.  
  
I didn't even know I was falling till I saw it. My guess was that I had been pulled off. No sounds. Jin probably didn't even know it.  
  
The dream flashed through my head. I remembered those cloudy eyes. I remember them. A short cry escaped my lips as I continued to fall.  
  
I wonder how long I will fall before I hit the ground. I watched as two baby pink wings were unfolded with care and felt two smooth soft arms wrap around me.  
  
I closed my eyes. I was afraid again. I was going to die. With this odd dream. Was this another dream?  
  
Her wings didn't seem comforting anymore. They seemed more holding, like they were stopping me as opposed to protecting.  
  
I bit my lip hard. I felt it bleed. I tasted the blood in my mouth.  
  
It was real.  
  
What happened to me falling? I wasn't falling anymore. I don't know why. But I wasn't. I'm too scared to open my eyes. Where's Jin?  
  
He said that he would protect me. He promised. I could feel wind blowing by me, through my hair. Maybe Jin had caught me?  
  
Then what had happened to those two, perfect eyes? Those two eyes that seemed to haunt my vision.  
  
I slowly opened my eyes. I was once again met by those same eyes.  
  
They peered at me through locks of wavy black hair. I watched with fear as two long slight wings hurled us upward, away from the rocks.  
  
I shivered. I didn't like those eyes. They seemed to be looking into me. Not at me. It seems like eyes are supposed to peer at your face, examine, and remember that.  
  
These eyes were different, they peered straight through you, into your soul, finding, and resurfacing what was to be lost.  
  
I didn't like them. They scared me. Where was Jin? I couldn't seem to move. Although I felt two arms wrapped around me. One behind my shoulder blades and one on the small of my back. If those two strong hands were to let go I would fall.  
  
She wouldn't look away from me. We just kept going up. Finally we were up, I couldn't hardly breathe. The woman seemed to be quite content. The air was so thin it seemed not to be air at all.  
  
I gasped for air, but it didn't help. The woman just seemed to ignore it. I continued to breathe in deeply to no avail at getting the oxygen that I needed.  
  
"Dare-wa desu ka?"  
  
(A/N: I hope I said that right! I totally forgot how.)  
  
The words barely flowed out of my mouth. It seemed like they were being pushed away from me. Dragging my consciousness with them.  
  
"Babs desu. onamae-wa?"  
  
Her voice was soft and cool. Not unlike my own voice. Her own voice seemed to flow like velvet through her rose lips.  
  
"Touya desu."  
  
"Ah, Touya-san. I know you."  
  
"And I you."  
  
"Are you kowai of me?"  
  
"Ii- iie."  
  
"Usotsuki."  
  
"Iie!"  
  
I could see everything spinning around me. I could no longer keep my eyes fully open. Where was Jin? I needed his help.  
  
She continued to stare to me.  
  
"It's nice up here ne?"  
  
"I- I can't breathe."  
  
"You can't? Well, we'll just have to take you back down then."  
  
I stared at her for a moment with weary eyes. Then I felt her grip on me falter. I slid down a few inches.  
  
"Iie! Yamero!"  
  
"Nani? I can't hear you Touya-san."  
  
"YAMERO!"  
  
I shouted at her with all the breath I had left. She seemed to understand. I felt her let her wings slow down. We drifted down until we were just above the cloud line.  
  
"Where is the necklace?"  
  
"Nani necklace?"  
  
"The necklace!"  
  
"Wakarimasen."  
  
"Usotsuki! You have it! I need it! Give it to me!"  
  
"Iie."  
  
I continued to reject her. She kept dropping me lower and lower. Finally I was just holding onto her hand.  
  
"Now, tell me or you will fall."  
  
"What do you want it for?"  
  
"That's none of your concern. Now tell me where it is!"  
  
"Iie."  
  
"Boke. Jigoku ochiru."  
  
I felt my hand slip from Babs's grip. She seemed very sad that she had to let me go. And once again I was falling. But I didn't shout this time.  
  
I just fell. Then I heard someone say something. And it wasn't Babs.  
  
"Ikuyo!"  
  
I felt myself stop. I opened my eyes to see Jin staring back at me. I felt so relieved.  
  
I looked up to Babs who seemed to be infuriated. What was she going to do?  
  
A/N: oh my god, I am so tired. But I can't fall to sleep damn it!  
  
Wow, there goes the grammar.  
  
Anyway, R&R, which might make me feel better. And sleep!  
  
Oh and this is the last chapter that I'm going without shounen ai.  
  
But remember!  
  
I'm not doing lemon or lime or anything!  
  
Sorry! I don't know or care to learn how to write those!  
  
Ja mata tomodachi! 


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: well, I need more reviews! It inspires me to write more! Rrr! I really love it when people review!?  
  
Well, as I said last chapter that was the last on without shounen ai.  
  
I'm sorry for those of you who didn't want shounen ai! Keep reading?! Please?!  
  
Just because it's shounen ai doesn't mean I'll have it specifically. It will just be slightly . . . hopefully.  
  
At the moment I don't really know where I'm going with this fic but enjoy!  
  
Babs just screamed at Jin.  
  
"No!!! It can't work that way! He has to give me the necklace!"  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
I wish that I could have said anything but it seemed that Jin had it covered. Jin was holding my left hand and I was dangling down.  
  
Even if I would never admit to it, I was terrified. I hated heights. I never had been up that high before in my life. I was almost shaking, but I tried my hardest not to. After all I didn't want it to seem like I had lost my cool.  
  
"No! You have to give it back you hizoku! I can't take it anymore!"  
  
"What are you talking about? You're crazy!"  
  
Yet again all I could do was stare. Then my hand slipped a little. I tightened my grip on his hand and Jin looked down at me for a moment. Seriousness plastered throughout his face.  
  
He could tell how scared I was. He quickly yanked on my hand and pulled me onto his back. I just put my hands around his neck as he grabbed my legs to I wouldn't just have to hold onto his neck and choke him.  
  
I felt so much safer next to Jin than in the clutches of Babs. I tried to stay still lest I fall out of Jin's grip.  
  
"I need it back! Give it to me!"  
  
Babs just dove forward towards Jin and me. I quickly tightened my grip on Jin's neck as he dodged her punch aimed at him.  
  
"No!"  
  
I couldn't tell if Babs was always that way or if she was desperate. It seemed as though she could begin crying at any moment. She swung a few clumsy weak punches at Jin and he just weaved away from them.  
  
All the while I was just clutching tighter onto Jin, scared that I would fall. Babs finally got Jin on the shoulder and he just stayed in the same place.  
  
Babs was panting with desperation as Jin just flew forward and hit Babs on the collarbone.  
  
A sudden reverberation, like a ripple in a pond, rang though the air and Babs once again, just as in my dream, screamed and her composure fell to pieces to be flooded with pain.  
  
Her scream filled the air and I wanted to clamp my hands over my ears but I feared that I would fall if I did.  
  
Babs stretched her wings out and fell. She plummeted towards the forest. Jin and I just watched her scream in pain and fall to the ground.  
  
After about ten seconds we saw her land in the forest. A few birds fluttered from their branches and then the forest was still once again.  
  
Both of us just stared for a moment. Then I realized I was up in the air again. I closed my eyes as a sudden wave of dizziness surrounded me.  
  
"Daijoubou desu ka?"  
  
Jin then turned his head to the side to see me. I had to think about the question for a moment. I opened my eyes to look at Jin. He seemed genuinely concerned for me.  
  
"Hai."  
  
"Ii. What happened?"  
  
"I'll tell you when we're on the ground again."  
  
"Yosh."  
  
Jin smiled at me then started to glide slowly towards the ground. I think he could tell how scared I was of heights.  
  
Suddenly a large eruption of leaves came from the forest where Babs had fallen. Babs flew out of the leaves and towards us. She looked just as she had before Jin had hit her.  
  
"I will not be denied! I need that necklace!"  
  
"Kuso."  
  
Babs hurled herself up to where we were. Jin just flew to the side and Babs stopped where we had just been. Babs just looked to us with a desperate look on her face.  
  
"Give it to me!"  
  
"Iie!"  
  
"You don't even know what it is whelp!"  
  
"What do you want it for?"  
  
"That's none of your concern. Now hand it over."  
  
"Iie."  
  
Babs just got into a fighting stance in the air but when Jin complied and got into a stance in the air too she seemed to be unhappy that he was willing to fight.  
  
Babs let her hands droop to her sides and her hair fall over her face. I watched as a single shining tear fall from beneath her hair.  
  
"Onegai, I really need it. I can't fight you anymore. I'll answer anything you need to know. I just need that necklace."  
  
"Yoshi. Come down with us and we'll see."  
  
Jin seemed skeptical about going down with her, but not like I could say anything. I was too surprised.  
  
I seem to have trouble with what I say. Either I say something that I regret, or I don't say something that I should have. It's really not a good thing.  
  
Both of us glided down to the ground. Once we touched down I quickly jumped off of Jin's back, fearing that longer exposure to him would cause me to blush.  
  
I don't know why, but it always seemed that when I was around Jin I felt weird. I don't know what it is though? It's weird.  
  
Babs landed about ten feet from us and sat down on the ground. Her hair was still covering her face.  
  
Both of us watched for a moment but Babs finally spoke.  
  
"I don't know what else I can do. I gave you the necklace Touya . . . but I can't take it anymore! I need it back! please?!"  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"The necklace! I need it! Give it to me!"  
  
"Explain it to me first."  
  
Babs sighed in exasperation. It was as though her life depended on it. She turned her pale cloudy gaze upon Jin and I.  
  
"I gave it to you so that you could hold on to it for me. Just so that they can't take lumen from me. It's the only way that someone could get it from me."  
  
"What's 'lumen'?"  
  
Jin inquired. I didn't know what it was either but I wasn't about to ask. I figured she was going to explain it.  
  
"It's the star. I have it in but it's tearing me apart. I have to return it to the necklace before I'm destroyed!"  
  
"Who are ya tryin' ta keep this away from?"  
  
"I don't know. But I'm lumen's guardian. So, I can't let anybody take it from me."  
  
"What's this lumen good for?"  
  
"I can't tell you. But please, I beg of you! Give me the necklace!"  
  
"I'm sorry, I left it back at the room. But why don't you come back with us."  
  
Jin looked to me with uncertainty but I just looked back to him with assurance and he seemed to understand. We began walking back to the room.  
  
"How far away is it?"  
  
Babs said, she seemed kind of worried.  
  
"About a mile. Why does it matter?"  
  
"Because somebody's trying to take it, after all I would know. If we don't hurry up they'll be done and gone with the necklace."  
  
Babs seemed pretty certain and quite calm but also worried.  
  
"Well, I could get us there faster if ya like?"  
  
Yes, it was true. Jin could get us there faster but not like I wanted to do it that way. I always hated that way. Not like I don't like Jin or anything but he always has to fly everywhere.  
  
"I can fly plenty well enough but it doesn't seem that you can?"  
  
Babs looked at me seriously. I just stared back normally. Okay, so it bothered me a little bit, she seemed like she thought I was a pest or something. Just a mistake that happened.  
  
"I can take him. Don't you worry 'bout that."  
  
"Then shall we go?"  
  
Babs just spread out her long pink wings and flapped them. Jin just picked me up around my waist. Sure I turned a little pink in the cheeks but that was okay.  
  
Babs gave me a sharp glance but quickly turned back to her attention to flying straight. We flew there in about two minutes.  
  
When we got close to the hotel, within sight, Babs flew up ahead of us and landed on the roof of the hotel. She just stood there, wind blowing her feathers around, her hair seemed like it was alive all it's own. She turned to look out into the thick forest to the left.  
  
"They're coming."  
  
"Who's they?"  
  
"Demons. They want lumen's captor. Where's the necklace?"  
  
"It's in the room. I'll go get it."  
  
I ran off, leaving Jin and Babs up on the roof. Babs seemed to have down a little bit and less desperate.  
  
I ran down the stairs and opened the room door. I just walked quickly through the front room with Bakken in it.  
  
I walked over to my bed and picked up my pillow. I gazed upon the silver charm for a moment. Then I picked it up. I felt the sharp points already digging into my skin. They were very sharp.  
  
I quickly turned around only to be greeted by an unhappy Reisho.  
  
"What are you doing here Reisho?"  
  
"Oh, nothing. What's the hurry?"  
  
"Nothing. Just Jin's outside waiting for me."  
  
"I see. What's that in your hand?"  
  
I looked down to my hand to see the gold chain hanging out of my hand. What was I supposed to do? I wonder how long Reisho had been standing there. I may have been able to lie. Oh yeah, I'm me; so much for that plan.  
  
I just pulled my hand up and opened it in front of me so he could see it. He seemed quite suspicious of me. I guess I was acting suspicious.  
  
"Just a necklace."  
  
"It's very nice, but why would you need to come and get it if you're meeting Jin outside?"  
  
Crap. I guess I really am the king of being bad at lying. Well, what am I going to say?  
  
Okay, maybe if I open my mouth something will happen.  
  
". . ."  
  
Oh yeah, pure brilliance. I swear, I am the best at lying in the world.  
  
Blink blink.  
  
Just perfect actions wouldn't you say?  
  
"Well?"  
  
What was I going to tell him?  
  
A/N: tune in for next time! Oh, and sorry it took me so long to update! You would not believe how much school work I have . . . stupid Shakespeare. . . he ruins my life. Now I have to memorize lines . . .  
  
Sweet, so I would. Yet I should kill cherishing. Good night! Good night! Parting is such sweet sorrow. That I shall say good night until it be morrow. . .  
  
Something like that anyway! Ja mata!!! 


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: heh heh, so it took me really long to update, I just got wrapped up in another fic of mine but now I'm working on this. Please don't hate me!  
  
"I just-"  
  
I began but was promptly cut off by Reisho shoving me against the wall and pinning my neck to it with his hand.  
  
"I know you're lying. Tell me the truth! What are you going?"  
  
Reisho shouted to my face. I just closed my eyes and struggled to get away but Reisho grabbed my hands with his other one and held them.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
Reisho said quietly. I opened my eyes and looked to Reisho. A moment later the window flew open and we both looked over to it. Reisho looked to me briefly and let go of me and walked over to the window. He peered all around the window to see if anyone was lurking outside.  
  
He didn't seem to see anyone. He turned back to me.  
  
"You had best be careful."  
  
Reisho said with spite and walked over to the door. I just stood there for another moment with blood dripping from my palm. I had clenched my fist when Reisho grabbed my hand.  
  
A few drops of blood slipped from my finger and a pulled my hand up and pulled the spikes out of my hand. The necklace was still pristine and blood free while my hand was dripping.  
  
I quickly turned my head to see Babs standing by the window.  
  
"Don't dawdle. They're outside now."  
  
Babs said blankly just staring at me. Her gaze fell slightly to my bloodied palm then flashed to the necklace.  
  
"Come."  
  
Babs held out her hand to me and I moved forward towards her slightly. She quickly reached out and grabbed my somewhat injured right hand, but I couldn't react she pulled me out of the window and up to the roof where Jin was waiting. She let me down and I walked some towards Jin.  
  
"I have to go _now_"  
  
Babs said urgently but neither Jin nor I moved.  
  
"Onegai shimasu give me the necklace. I must go now!"  
  
Babs said and reached her hand out. It was still somewhat bloodied from her grabbing my hand.  
  
"Where ya gonna go with it?"  
  
Jin said curiously. Babs just sighed in exasperation and looked behind her biting her lip.  
  
"I urge you to either give it to me and let me run, or enlist some other means of protection!"  
  
Babs nearly shouted at the both of us. Her eyes were full of pleading, almost as though she were fighting for a loved one.  
  
"We'll help you protect it but I want to know what all of this is about."  
  
I said to Babs calmly and waited a moment for a reply. She was searching in my eyes for something to indicate whether or not this was some plan or not.  
  
"It doesn't matter now anyway, we could never get away from them at this point. I'll tell you but we should at least find someone else to assist us in protecting it, and swiftly."  
  
Babs unfolded her wings and jumped slightly off the roof. Jin grabbed me and followed Babs quickly. Babs then slowed so that she was flying next to Jin.  
  
"Is there someone you know that we could locate for assistance?"  
  
Babs asked somewhat normally. Jin nodded happily.  
  
"I know just the guy! Follow me!"  
  
Jin raced off and I tensed up somewhat. I wasn't exactly comfortable with traveling that high up at that speed. I could see it happening. I could easily become one big projectile. Okay, so not big but still a projectile.  
  
After about two minutes we made it to another hotel. We flew to the ground and Babs gave both of us an incredulous look. I just followed Jin. After a while we made it to a room inside and Jin knocked on it.  
  
The door opened and none other than Urameshi Yusuke stared back at us.  
  
"Hey guys, who's your friend?"  
  
Yusuke said curiously.  
  
"If we can come in we'll explain."  
  
I said to Yusuke. He seemed somewhat confused but let us in anyway. Kazuma Kuwabara was somewhat startled by my friend's appearance and me.  
  
"So, what's going on?"  
  
Yusuke said curiously while walking over to the couch. The three of us sat down as well.  
  
"Let her explain, she needs ta do more a that."  
  
Jin said as he sat down on the couch. Babs nodded and stood next to the couch with her arms folded behind her back eyeing my closed hand.  
  
"Very well. I shall explain, I am the guard of Lumen and it's captor. There was someone entering The Ashen Temple-"  
  
Babs was cut off by Yusuke.  
  
"Wh-"  
  
But Yusuke was also cut off by Babs.  
  
"Babs, my name is Babs, and The Ashen Temple is where Lumen and the Captor are kept. Now if I may continue?"  
  
Everybody was quiet and Babs continued.  
  
"I am the keeper of these items and there was a theft attempt. So I fled with the items to the Ningenkai. I abandoned the temple for now, but I will return. I fled here in hiding but it seems the same group has been following me to find these items.  
  
I beseech you to aid me in protecting these items. It would be ruinous if these items were to fall into the wrong hands. So now I ask, will you assist me?"  
  
Babs just stood there. Yusuke stared at her with some disinterest.  
  
"What do I get out of it?"  
  
Yusuke asked rudely. Babs shot him a fierce glare. I could have sworn that I saw a bolt of lightning flash behind those clouded eyes of hers.  
  
"Nani? Nani mo, you get nothing if you don't help, and neither does anybody else. You humans don't understand anything. It's all about you! You inferior race, zakkenayo! You can't help me."  
  
With that Babs snatched my hand and turned it upward, wrenching my wrist painfully in an akward position. Out of instinct I opened my hand and Babs snatched the necklace out of it.  
  
I gasped but Babs was already running at the window. She smashed into it and shattered it. We all ran to the window to see Babs flying away as fast as she could.  
  
"Should I go after her?"  
  
Jin asked unsure. I thought about it for a second but I was quickly distracted by the large rumbling noise coming from the ground. We all threw our gazes to the ground. It seemed to be splitting apart.  
  
After a moment the shaking stopped and another creature was hurled out of the ground followed by a horde of demons.  
  
It seemed to be a small boy, around the age of 12 and he had wings just like Babs except they were black and red. He had short black hair and the same cloudy eyes as Babs.  
  
The boy collided with Babs and they both fell to the ground. We all watched from the window as the rest of the demons spread like wildfire, wreaking havoc on whatever they touched.  
  
Although they were all lower class demons they were in such a massive quantity that they were quite alarming.  
  
I looked hopefully out to the forest, hoping to see Babs still hovering over them like a hawk. But she was nowhere to be seen. I stared there for a moment and finally I saw Babs wearily drift up from the forest canopy.  
  
She had the small, now unconscious, boy on her shoulders, and was struggling with it. She flew back to the hotel and landed on the roof. I took off towards the roof, not knowing or caring if the rest of them were following me.  
  
I flung the roof door open and ran over to the panting Babs on the ground. She had a few cuts on her and one of her wings was mangled. I could tell why she had trouble flying. It seemed as though someone had taken a mace to her wing for a few minutes.  
  
There was a milky silvery substance dripping from her wings and cuts. I suspected that this was her blood but it seemed odd that it was evaporating into a small mist.  
  
"Daijobu desu-ka?"  
  
I said to Babs and put my hand on her shoulder. She flinched and looked up to me with a tired worried gaze. She mumbled something quickly and closed her eyes. She shook her head and stared intently at me.  
  
"The chasm of hell's deepest dark is sealed by the blood of an angel, the angel is roused from the sleep of the anti with a tear, the heart of a defender protects the light of the angel."  
  
Babs said desperately and seemed just about ready to pass out.  
  
"Nani? What does that mean?"  
  
I asked. What was it supposed to mean?  
  
"He's my brother, protect us."  
  
At that Babs passed out with her arms held tightly around her cataleptic brother.  
  
A/N: sorry it's so short, I just wanted to get at least something up by today because I haven't updated in so long! I'm so sorry! Next chapter will be extra long in compensation! 


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I probably should be working on English right now but I'm a slacker so that's good. Hope you enjoy, oh and I'll try to post the translations for those of you who don't understand Japanese.  
  
I just stared, trying to figure out what to do, I couldn't figure out how to fix this. What was that that she had just said. It didn't make sense to me. Just then Jin and Yusuke came up to the roof top with their friends.  
  
"What happened to them?"  
  
Yusuke said rudely.  
  
"Shiri-masen."  
  
I answered back still trying to figure out what Babs had just told me.  
  
"Who's he?"  
  
Jin asked me. But was abruptly cut off by many of the demons banging at the closed roof door.  
  
"Where are we supposed to go?!"  
  
Kuwabara shouted.  
  
"Hey Jin, can ya give us a lift?"  
  
Yusuke shouted desperately.  
  
"I'll try to get us all up but I'm not sure I can do it."  
  
Jin exerted a lot of energy but we all seemed to make it up all right. Jin was concentrating more than I thought possible from him, but I noticed how much strain it was to keep up this many people.  
  
As quick as I could I made a large, and as light as I could make it, ice saucer type shape to hold us on in hopes that it would make it easier for Jin.  
  
Jin seemed to understand when he saw me making it and seemed to be happy enough with the idea.  
  
It seemed to work just fine as we all stood on it and Jin seemed to be able to concentrate less. But we all knew that he wouldn't be able to hold us for long.  
  
"What do we do now?"  
  
Kuwabara said stupidly. Well, I find most things he says somewhat stupid and not very well thought out but that's just me.  
  
"I dunno, but think of it fast. I can't hold us up forever and those things keep comin'"  
  
Jin said somewhat strained.  
  
I thought about what Bab's had said. It must have made perfect sense in her mind but not mine. All I could think was that she had a brother, and he seemed to be the one that was against us.  
  
Then I though to go through what she had said in my mind. Let's think, something about hell and seal it with an angel's blood. Well, worth a try. But wait. Problem, I remember that her blood evaporates.  
  
I looked helplessly to her wing, it was dripping but as soon as it touched anything else it turned to mist. Maybe if there was something to mix it with to keep it from turning like that?  
  
I stared to Babs's hand, which had my blood against her pristine near white pearl skin. As a drop of blood fell from her wing it hit her bloodstained palm and trickled off.  
  
That's it; it has to be mixed with regular blood!  
  
"I have it!" I shouted quickly.  
  
I quickly put my blood right hand to Babs's wing and felt the cool substance stain my fingers. I pulled my hand away to see the two bloods' mix and turn a sickly pink. I walked over to the edge, which was right over the gap and waited for a drop to fall.  
  
"Hey, nani tendesu-ka?" Yusuke asked, probably slightly disturbed that I wanted her blood.  
  
"Just watch."  
  
I said. I understood part of what she said, now let's hope I was right. I watched a drop form on one of my fingers and watched as it fell towards the gap in the ground. It fell for a moment then after that there was another loud rumbling and the gap closed slowly.  
  
We all watched, as the final crack in the gap closed and the demons that were left out of the crack seemed to burn to ash. Jin let us all down and sat down in relief as we were all safely on the ground now.  
  
"Well, that was a challenge."  
  
Jin said with a laugh. I smiled. I loved to see Jin happy. It always made me feel so much better to know that he was happy too.  
  
"So what do we do with them?"  
  
Kuwabara asked motioning towards Babs and her brother.  
  
"Don't know." Jin said, "but I think we can take care of it, sorry to bother you guys for nothin'!"  
  
"Oh, if you hadn't come around we would probably never have figured out how to close that thing up and be dead. So in reality you did us a favor."  
  
Yusuke said while walking off slowly back towards the trashed hotel.  
  
"Well, let's go back to our hotel Touya. I'm beat!"  
  
Jin said walking over to Babs and her brother. He picked up Babs and looked over to me.  
  
"Coming?" Jin asked me.  
  
"Yeah, I'm coming."  
  
I said and ran over and picked up Babs's brother and put him on my back. We both walked for a while then Jin started talking.  
  
"How'd ya figure out how to close up that big gap in the ground?"  
  
"Something Babs told me before she passed out."  
  
"So who's that and why are we takin' him with us? He seems like the bad guy, even though he's so young."  
  
"Oh, he's Babs's otoutosan."  
  
"He is? Did she tell ya this too?"  
  
"Uh, yeah."  
  
We just kept walking in silence. I feel kind of uncomfortable around Jin for some reason. I'm sure but I seem to like him more now. Wait, do I have a crush on Jin?  
  
No, no that couldn't be it. We were just friends... right? Mattsu! I have a crush on Jin! I could feel the blood rushing to my cheeks as we kept walking in silence. Good thing Jin was walking in front of me.  
  
Finally I managed to get my blushing down and we made it to the hotel. When we finally got inside we were very cautious not to alert Reisho. I guessed he was in his bedroom.  
  
We both walked into our bedroom and set Babs and her brother down on a bed. I walked to the bathroom and washed my hand off that still had some of Babs's blood on it. I watched as the blood slid down the drain.  
  
As I walked back into the room I saw Jin laying down on my bed seeing as his was occupied by Babs and her brother. Jin was sound asleep. I guess he was pretty tired from using so much of his powers.  
  
I walked over to Jin and looked at his face, he looked so content just laying there. He didn't seem to have much of an expression on his face as his deep breaths slowly raised and lowered his chest.  
  
I didn't mean to but I smiled. He just looked really cute sitting there. I quickly realized I was staring and turned to Babs and her brother again. As I began to wrap up Babs's wing in gauze I could hear Jin breathing heavily and muttering in the background.  
  
Again I smiled. Jin always had something coming out of his mouth. It seemed to be a chronic illness for him. He even spoke in his sleep. But I had grown used to that. I thought to myself for a moment how long Jin and I had been close friends.  
  
Wow, it must have been for a few centuries at least. I knew Jin almost as well as he knew me. But he didn't know everything about me. No one did. But he certainly knew the most about me. I finished up patching Babs's mangled wing and looked at the cuts on her arms. They seemed to be just scratches so I left them.  
  
I walked to the other side of the bed and looked at her brother. He seemed to be all right except for a large black eye on his right eye. And there was a small cut on his cheek. I just put a bandage on that and walked out of the room silently, being sure to lock the door behind me.  
  
No sooner had I turned around then Reisho was behind me.  
  
"Hello Touya." Reisho said in a condescending tone.  
  
"Oh, Hi Reisho. I didn't see you there."  
  
I have to admit I was somewhat worried when I saw Reisho. Just hope he didn't see inside the room.  
  
"May I ask why you're locking the door? Is there something in there that you wouldn't want me to find?"  
  
Reisho asked. I could tell already that he wouldn't believe me no matter what I said. But I couldn't think of anything anyway. So what did it matter?  
  
"Um, habit I guess?"  
  
I shrugged and started to walk past Reisho but he caught my hand and pulled me back a little bit.  
  
"I know you're lying. Tell me the truth."  
  
Reisho growled. I could practically see those words forming in his mouth again...  
  
"...omae o korosu..."  
  
It still scared me. I shivered but Reisho seemed to find it somewhat humorous.  
  
"What? Are you cold? I wouldn't think the ice master would get cold."  
  
"Um, no. Not really."  
  
Reisho sneered. He thought he had won.  
  
"Then why would you shiver? And why were you lying to me?"  
  
He moved closer to me and I tried to back up just to find a wall. Reisho kept coming closer to me. A frantic search of his face brought me no answers as to what he was thinking.  
  
All I could see were his dark black eyes and his lips curving into those words again. I think that Reisho can see the fear behind my eyes. He seems to relish it.  
  
"What are you trying to hide?"  
  
Reisho said to me quietly. I had to fight from showing him my fear. He did scare me. I couldn't deny it. But I couldn't tell what he wanted of me either.  
  
"Nani mo."  
  
"Usotsuki. I can tell when you're lying. Now tell me the truth."  
  
"I-"  
  
I fumbled on words. Not sure if he was bluffing. Could he really tell if I was lying to him? Should I tell him the real truth, or try lying again?  
  
"I- iie."  
  
Kuso! Why did I say no? That was so stupid! Now he knows I'm lying. Well, now we'll never know if he was bluffing. I looked to Reisho with hardly a change in my face. he seemed angry.  
  
"Why not? What is it that you could keep from me? I will find out."  
  
Reisho still stood in front of me, looking down on me. He was taller than me and at the moment it was a little intimidating. Reisho pushed me by my neck towards the wall. Not hard but enough to bump me up against it.  
  
"I will."  
  
Reisho walked off and into his room. I sighed and closed my eyes. That was close. I'll have to be more careful when I talk to Reisho. Oh wait, I can't lie. That'll work. I really do need to learn how to lie. It seems like it would be a useful skill to have.  
  
A/N: well... I told you I would make this chapter longer... it didn't work out too well... sorry!!! 


	7. Translations to the Japanese for ppl hoo...

Chotto matte yo- Hey, wait up! Ee: yeah Doshite- why Fushigi- mystery Yosh- same as yoshi Sumimasen- excuse me Kowai- afraid Ano- umm Watashi-wa kowai- I'm afraid Demo onegai shimasu- but I beg of you Yurushite kudasai- forgive me O-jama shimashita- I'm sorry to have bothered you. Mamotte ageru- I'll protect you Sugoi- awesome Anata no namae-wa nan desu-ka- what's your name? Usotsuki- liar. Yamero- stop Boke- idiot . . . I think? Jigoku ochiru- go to hell Ikuyo- I'm coming Ketsunoana- you asshole Urusai, kono bakayaro- Shut up noisy idiot. Demarinasai Kyojakuji. Omae o korosu.- Be quiet weakling. I will kill you Jigoku ni ike- go to hell Oray no shieta koto jenai - I don't give a damn Omae o korosu- I will kill you Koro shite yaru- I'm going to kill you Tameguchi kitten ja ney o- Don't disrespect me, you fuck Do itashimashite - You're welcome Yoku dekimashita- well done Daijobu desu-ka?- are you okay? Nani- what? Wakarimasen- I don't know/I don't understand Itai Chotto- it hurts a little Nani tendesu-ka?- Nani-mo- nothing  
  
Those are the translations to what the Japanese so far has meant, sorry it took me so long to get them up, the rating of the fic went up because I had to write the words in English. So I dunno, keep reviewing people!!! 


	8. Chapter 7

A/N: okay, I may be a little bit lazy... but I have SOL tests tomorrow! So be glad I actually wrote for the first time in like... forever!  
  
I was sitting in the woods. Lying under a tree, simply thinking. Suddenly an enormous wind took up and turned the sky a nasty cloud covered red.  
  
I looked up to see the clouds above me swirling angrily. I stood up and started running through the woods. My feet didn't seem to be able to catch up with what I wanted to do. It was like I was stuck in slow motion.  
  
But there was something following behind me in the shadows. I don't know what it is. But I can't outrun it.  
  
Suddenly Babs came from behind and pulled me up into the air. It seemed safe enough. I looked to Babs but she was different. It took me a moment to realize what was different with her. Her eyes. They were so scary.  
  
Her eyes were red, the same cloudy deepness but it was the same cloud color as above her. It was as though you could see right through her eyes to the sky behind her.  
  
Her hair was flowing behind her, but not in the same animated beautiful liveliness. It was almost like snakes. I looked to her wings. They were flapping but they were tattered and full of holes.  
  
There's no way those wings would support flight, much less while holding another person.  
  
All too suddenly Babs looked down to me with her red glare. I could see anger in those eyes of hers. Suddenly her wings buckled and we both flew towards the ground. Her willowy wings fluttering uselessly behind us.  
  
The fall came to a stop but I didn't feel us hit the ground. I opened my eyes to see Babs lying next to me, seemingly dead. Her eyes were closed, there was a puddle of dark crimson around her.  
  
I moved back away from Babs. There was something wrong with this picture. Maybe it just looked wrong to me because she was so much like an angel and angels weren't supposed to die.  
  
No, that wasn't it. The puddle beneath her spread towards me like it was groping out for someone to drag down.  
  
I quickly stood up and pushed myself against a suddenly stark white wall. I looked around at a crooked white room. Babs was lying in the center of the room leaking blood everywhere.  
  
That's it! Babs's blood, it's not red, it white and it evaporates into mist!  
  
Suddenly all of the blood on the floor sank into the floor mere inches from my feet. I looked over to Babs's body on the floor. Suddenly her scarlet eyes snapped open.  
  
"Wake up Ice Master. GET UP!"  
  
Babs shouted at me with her lips unmoving, but I knew her voice. She just stared at me.  
  
This can't be happening, it's just a dream, I'm sure of it. Why can't I move? Please, let me move; don't let this happen again!  
  
Babs lifted herself off of the floor, her broken neck allowing her head to loll to the side. She smiled and walked towards me.  
  
Please, I want to be able to move now! Let me move, let me move!  
  
She was getting closer, her unsteady steps just making her seem more like a zombie every second.  
  
She lifted her ruby coated hands and clasped my neck. I couldn't breathe. She wasn't squeezing that hard but I still couldn't breathe.  
  
HELP!  
  
Suddenly my eyes snapped open to darkness. Just a dream. I quickly raised my hands to my neck to feel someone else's hands around it. I tried to gasp but the hands just tightened around my neck as I tried to. I started to push against the hands and they got tighter still.  
  
What's going on! My mind raced back and forth between a million different options before it stopped on one conclusion.  
  
I had slept outside, not wanting to have to wake up Jin only to have to sleep in the same bed as him. I remember I had just walked into the forest and found a nice place to sleep.  
  
So someone was attacking me. What to do, what to do?  
  
I tried to shout for someone but whoever it was first covered up my mouth. But not with their hands. I felt the attacker quickly push their lips against my own.  
  
My eyes widened at this. It had caught me off guard and I stopped fighting the attacker out of sheer surprise. They pulled away and I saw who it was. But this was no dream.  
  
Reisho sat in front of me looking at me with an odd look.  
  
"Y-"  
  
I tried to say but Reisho tightened even more. Things were starting to get dizzy and dark.  
  
"Hai, me. I'm surprised you didn't see this coming earlier."  
  
I just looked forward, trying not to pass out from the lack of oxygen to my brain.  
  
"Do- doshite?"  
  
"What do you mean 'doshite'? Why else!"  
  
Abruptly the thought that I had been trying to suppress for so long became all too apparent to me in that instant when nothing else seemed to work in my head.  
  
"wh-"  
  
Again words failed me through my closed windpipe. Reisho smiled and I just watched helplessly, trying in vain to get his hands away from me.  
  
"What's wrong? Can't speak?"  
  
I glared knives at Reisho but of course, it didn't seem to work. Even with no blood in my brain I knew that. Dark spots were now invading my sight and Reisho's face was fading from view.  
  
I couldn't tell whether my eyes were closing or my eyes just weren't working anymore. Reisho picked my up by my neck and I felt him clamp it a little tighter. He pushed my up against a tree but I was barely aware of it.  
  
"Getting harder to see Touya?"  
  
He let my neck go and I started to fall to my feet but he quickly hit me in the cheek and I fell limply to the groung. I blinked a few times and tried to push myself up but Reisho kicked me in the side and I was pushed back into the tree.  
  
I looked up to Reisho. He had an unreadable expression on his face. he bent down so that we were eye to eye. The spots of black still hadn't left my vision yet but I could still see him.  
  
Reisho muttered something I couldn't hear and reached his hand forward and running through my hair then leaned forward and pressed his lips against mine again.  
  
I tried to move away but his hand held me there and I couldn't back up because of the tree behind me. I reached up my hand and hit his shoulders to try and get him off. But he didn't budge. I slid to the side and fell flat onto the ground.  
  
Reisho stopped but then he pinned me to the ground. I felt even more helpless now than I did before.  
  
A/N: please, let me know what you think. I didn't really know that I was going in this direction but well, apparently I am! Sorry it took me so long to update, it's almost summer so I should be able to update more then.  
  
And if any of you want to see some of my artwork just go to this website. I would really appreciate it lots!!!  
  
http:pyxestyxmajik.deviantart.com/ 


End file.
